Naruto WWE Gx
by Dragonic Demon
Summary: What would happen if naruto lived in The yugioh world and pegaus customize a deck for him.Lets just say nothing will be the same. Pairing will be Naruto x Aj x Paige x Alexis.Due to future will now be Rated-M
1. Card List for Naruto's Deck

**Yo Dragonic Demon here with a crossover story it's gonna be a WWE x Naruto X Yu-Gi-Oh Gx fanfic. So here is Naruto deck which consists of All things the Way all of narutos monster are gonna be warrior for superstars and spellcasters for Divas and Equip Monsters For Staff,Commentator and Announcers. The pairing for this Fanfic is gonna be Naruto x Paige x Aj lee x Alexis Rhodes**

 **Normal Monsters**

 **Zack Ryder-Earth-Tuner- ATK 1000/DEF 1500-Level 3**

 **Heath Slater-Dark- ATK 1600/DEF 1500-Level 3**

 **Summer Rae-Light-Tuner-ATK 1200/DEF 600-Level 4**

 **J & J Security-Thunder-ATK 1300/DEF 2000-Level 2**

 **Michael Cole-Earth-Tuner-ATK 2000/DEF 1700-Level 5**

 **Lilian Garcia-Light-ATK 1400/DEF 1000-Level 4**

 **Kevin Owens-Dark-ATK 1600/DEF 500-Level 3**

 **Jojo-Light-Tuner-ATK 1000/DEF 2000-Level 3**

 **Blake-Earth-Tuner-ATK 1200/DEF 1000-Level 3**

 **Murphy-Earth-ATK 800/DEF 1900-Level 3**

 **Lana-Light-ATK 1100/DEF 1400-Level 4**

 **Naomi-Wind-ATK 1400/DEF 1500-Level 3**

 **Tamina-Thunder-Tuner -ATK 800/DEF 800-Level 2**

 **Jimmy Uso-Wind-ATK 1100/DEF 500-Level 3**

 **Jey Uso-Wind-ATK 1300/DEF 900-Level 3**

 **Alexa Bliss-Earth-ATK 1800/DEF 1200-Level 4**

 **Baron Corbin-Dark-ATK 2500/DEF 2000- Level 6**

 **Tyson Kidd-Thunder-ATK 1800/DEF 1500-Level 3**

 **Cesaro-Thunder-ATK 1800/DEF 1500-Level 4**

 **Eva Marie-Fire-ATK 1500/DEF 900-Level 3**

 **Cameron-Light-ATK 1600/DEF 800- Level 3**

 **Alicia Fox-Earth-ATK 1100/DEF 1000- Level 3**

 **Finn Balor-Dark-ATK 2000/DEF 1000-Level 4**

 **Sin Cara-Wind-Tuner-ATK 1800/DEF 1000-Level 4**

 **Callisto-Wind-Tuner-ATK 1800/DEF 1000-Level 4**

 **Effect Monsters**

 **John Cena-Wind-ATK 2900/DEF 2500-Level 8-Effect: If you have field spell WRESTLEMANIA or The Equip spell WWE Championship or United States Championship in your hand you can special summon this card from your deck to the Field**

 **Neville-Wind-ATK 2000/DEF 1000-Level 4-Effect: If this card is sent to the graveyard you can add 1 Nxt Superstar/Diva to you hand or you have the field spell Monday Night Raw you can special summon this card from your Graveyard or this card was used for a synchro summon draw 1 card**

 **Nikki Bella-Fire-Tuner-ATK 1500/DEF 1000-Level 3-Effect:You can special summon Brie Bella to the field from your deck or hand. This card attack will double if Brie Bella is on the field**

 **Brie Bella-Water-Tuner-ATK 1500/DEF 1000-Level 3-Effect: You can special summon Nikki Bella to the field from your deck or hand. This card attack will double if Nikki Bella is on the field**

 **Dolph Ziggler-Light-Tuner -ATK 1700/DEF 1800-Level 3-Effect:You can add either Erick Roman,Ryback or John Cena to your hand if you summon this card**

 **Dean Ambrose-Earth-ATK 2000/DEF 1500-Level 4-Effect:If this card was Destroyed you can special summon Roman Reigns from your graveyard,Deck Or Hand**

 **Roman Reigns-Earth-ATK 3000/DEF 2500-Level 6-Effect:You can special summon this card from your Graveyard,Deck or Hand if Dean Ambrose is destroyed this card gains 1000 Attack if Dean Ambrose is in your graveyard**

 **Seth Rollins-Earth-ATK 2300/DEF 1900-Level 5-Effect:You can add this card to your hand if J & J security destroyed this is card gains 500 attack for each authority monster or shield member on the field,Hand and Graveyard**

 **Stephanie McMahon-Dark-ATK 1500/DEF 800-Level 3-Effect:You can add this card to your hand if Triple H is on the field . This Card attack and defense doubles as long as Triple H is on the field.**

 **Kane-Fire-ATK 2000/DEF 1800-Level 5-Effect:You can special summon this card if The Undertaker is on the field**

 **Paige-Dark-Tuner-ATK 1800/DEF 1700-Level 4-Effect:You can add this card to your hand or special summon it if AJ Lee or Naruto Uzumaki is on the card gains 500 ATK per turn**

 **Aj Lee-Light-Tuner-ATK 2000/DEF 1700-Level 4-Effect:You can special summon this card if Paige or Naruto Uzumaki is on the card gains 1000 attack every turn that Either of this two cards is on the field**

 **Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze-Wind-ATK 1800/DEF 1500- Level 4-You can add this card to your hand if Paige or Aj Lee is on the field when you summon this card you can call both Paige and Aj . If you have Sage Mode or Kyuubi mode or Hokage Duty In your hand you tribute this card to special summon Naruto Uzumaki-Sage Of or Naruto Namikaze- Kyuubi Mode or Naruto-The Sixth Hokage**

 **Naruto Namikaze-Kyuubi Mode-Dark-ATK 3000/DEF 2500-Level 8-Effect:You can special summon this card if you use Kyuubi Mode on Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze**

 **Naruto Uzumaki- Sage Mode-ATK 2900/DEF 2800-Level 7-Effect:You can special summon this card if you use sage mode on Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze**

 **Naruto Namikaze-The Sixth Hokage-ATK 3500/DEF 2500-Level 9-Effect:You can special summon this card when you used A Hokages Duty on Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze**

 **Ryback-Earth-Tuner-ATK 1200/DEF 900-Level 3-Effect:If this card is summoned you can add one level 4 or lower monster from your deck to your hand.**

 **Erick Rowan-Dark-ATK 1600/DEF 1100-Level 4-Effect:You can add Luke Harper to your can tribute this card to special summon Bray Wyatt**

 **Luke Harper-Dark-ATK 1500/DEF 1300-Level 3- Effect:You can special summon Erick Rowan to your can tribute this card to summon Bray Wyatt**

 **Bray Wyatt-Dark-ATK 3100/DEF 2000-Level 7- Effect:This card can only be summoned if you tribute Erick Rowan and Luke card will be destroyed if Roman Reigns or John Cena or Dean Ambrose is on the field**

 **Big Show-Earth-Attack 2800/DEF 2400-Level 8- Effect:If you attack a defense monster your opponent will receive damage and The big show attack power will get a 500 ATK boost if he attacks a defense monster**

 **Natalya-Light-Attack 1700/DEF 2000-Level 4- Effect:You can add to you hand the Total Divas Spell card**

 **R-truth-Earth-ATK 1400/DEF 1000-Level 3- Effect:You can add Rap battle to your hand from the deck**

 **Bad News Barrett-Dark-ATK 1500/DEF 800-Level 4-Effect:You can add King Of The Ring ritual card to your hand.**

 **Triple H Dx-Earth-ATK 2500/DEF 3000-Level 8- Effect:This card can only be summoned using DX release spell card**

 **Triple H Attidude Era-Earth-ATK 2900/DEF 2500-Level 7-Effect:This card can only be summoned using Attidude Era Reborn**

 **Shawn Michael DX- Earth-ATK 2500/DEF 2000-Level 6-Effect:This card can only be summoned using DX Release**

 **Crystal Kuriboh-Wind-Fairy-ATK 100/DEF 100-Level 1-Effect:You do card this card from your hand or if this card is destroyed you will not receive any damage**

 **Brock Lesnar-Dark-ATK 3900/DEF 3000-Level 10-Effect:You can special summon this card if the field spell Suplex City has been activated or WWE World Heavyweight Championship has been activated**

 **Ritual Monster**

 **King Barrett-Dark-ATK 3000/DEF 2500-Level 7-Effect:This card only be summoned using King of The Ring ritual spell and Bad News Barrett**

 **JBL-Earth-ATK 2900/DEF 2500-Level 6-Effect: This card can only be summoned using Cowboy Hat**

 **Kyuubi:The Nine Tailed Demon Fox-Dark-ATK 4500/DEF 3500-Level 12-This card can only be summoned using Kyuubi Unleashed and Naruto Uzumaki-Effect:When this card is summoned Destroy all monster on the field except Aj Lee and Namikaze and Uzumaki Cards**

 **The Undertaker-Dark-ATK 3500/DEF 4000-This card can only be summoned using WRESTLEMANIA Streak**

 **Synchro Monsters**

 **Kushina Uzumaki-Water-Naruto Uzumaki + 1 or more tuner and non-tuner monster-ATK 2600/DEF 2200-Level 8-You can add one Uzumaki or Namikaze card from you deck to your hand**

 **Minato Namikaze-Thunder-Naruto Uzumaki + 1 or more tuner and non-tuner monster-ATK 3000/DEF 2500-Level 8-Effect:You can special summon Naruto Uzumaki-The Sixth Hokage when this card is destroyed**

 **The Rock-Earth-One tuner + One or more non tuner-ATK 2500/DEF 2000-Level 8-Effect:You can special summon one Level 8 monster if this card is destroyed**

 **Hulk Hogan-Light-John Cena +One tuner and one or more non tuner monster-ATK 3000/DEF 2900-Level 8-Effect:If this card is destroyed special summon John Cena from your Graveyard**

 **Stone Cold Steve Austin-Thunder-One Tuner + One or more non tuner monster-ATK 2900/DEF 3000-Level 10-Effect:Special summon Hulk Hogan when this card is destroyed**

 **The American Dream Dusty Rhodes:1 tuner + one or more non tuner monsters-ATK 3500/DEF 3000-Level 9-Effect:If this card is destroyed summon one Nxt Diva or Superstar**

 **Triple H-Earth-Seth Rollins + I or more tuner or non-tuner monsters-ATK 3000/DEF 2500-Level 9-Effect if this card is destroyed special summon Seth Rollins**

 **Shawn Michaels-Light-1 tuner + 1 or more non tuner monsters-ATK 2600/DEF 2600-Level 8-Effect summon either John Cena or Roman Reigns**

 **Stardust Dragon-Light-1 tuner + one or more non-tuner monsters-ATK 2500/DEF 2000-Effect:tribute this monster to negate an effect of an card on the field. Return this card to the field at the end of the turn**

 **Spell Ritual**

 **King of the Ring-Tribute Bad News Barrett and monsters equal to the monster level to special summon King Barrett**

 **The Streak-Tribute monster equal to the monster level to special summon the UnderTaker**

 **Cowboy Hat-Tribute monster equal to the monsters attack to special summon JBL**

 **Kyuubi Unleashed-Tribute Naruto Uzumaki and monster equal to the monster level and Special Summon Kyuubi:The Nine Tailed Demon Fox**

 **Spell Cards**

 **WWE World Heavyweight Championship-Equip spell-1000 ATK boost**

 **WWE Tag Team Championship-Equip Spell-800 ATK boost**

 **WWE United States Championship-Equip Spell-900 ATK boost**

 **WWE Intercontinental Championship-Equip Spell-700 ATK boost**

 **NXT Championship-1000 ATK boost-Equip Spell**

 **Divas Championship-1000 ATK boost to a divas-equip spell**

 **Women championship-500 ATK boost to a diva-Equip spell**

 **WWE Universe-Continous Spell-All WWE superstars and Divas gains a 500 ATK boost**

 **Tri-Pronged Kunai-Spell-Uzumaki and Namikaze monsters cannot be destroyed this turn**

 **Monday Night Raw-Field Spell-All WWE Superstars and Divas gain a 600 ATK and DEF boost**

 **Thursday Night Smackdown-Field Spell-All WWE superstars and divas gain a 500 ATK boost**

 **WRESTLEMANIA-Field Spell-All Divas And Superstars gain 1000 ATK boost**

 **Level Down-Spell-Monster level will go down by two stars**

 **Speed Tuning-Quick Spell-Sacrifice all the Syncro Material to Syncro Summon a monster**

 **Tag Team Call-Spell-Summon two monsters onto the field and double their attack**

 **Suplex City-Field Spell-Special Summon Brock Lesnar and Double His attack**

 **The warrior returning alive-Spell-Select one warrior type monster and return It to your hand**

 **Attidude Era Reborn-Spell-Tribute Triple H to form his Attidude Era Self**

 **Total Divas-Continous Spell-All Divas gain a 600 ATK boost**

 **Pot of greed –Spell-Draw two cards**

 **Graceful Charity-Spell-Draw Three Cards Discard two cards from your hand**

 **Shadow Clone-Quick Spell-Summon a Shadow Clone token to the field this card will be treated as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze**

 **Sage Mode-spell-You can Special Naruto Sage Mode if you use this card on Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze**

 **Hokage Duty-Spell-If you tribute Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and This card you can special summon Naruto Namikaze-The Sixth Hokage**

 **Kyuubi Mode-Spell-If you tribute Naruto Uzumaki Namkaze with this card you can special summon Naruto Uzumaki-Kyuubi Mode**

 **Traps**

 **Scrap Iron Scarecrow-Trap-Protects your monster and you do not receive and can flip it back in to position**

 **Urgent Tuning-Trap-Sacrifice the Syncro material you need and Syncro summon that monster**

 **Call of the Hunted-Continous Trap-Call a monster from the graveyard and special summon that monster. If this card is destroyed destroy that monster**

 **DX Realesed-Trap-Tribute Either Triple H Or Shawn Michaels to their DX form**

 **Negate Attack-Stop the battle phase and move on to Main Phase 2**

 **Uso Crazy-Counter Trap-Summon both Jimmy and Jey Uso to the field and Double their attack**

 **Lucha Call-Trap-Summon both Sin Cara and Calisto the Lucha Dragons**

 **Money In The Bank Briefcase-Counter Trap-Negate all Spell and Trap cards on your opponents side of the field and Destroy it**

 **Magical Typhoon-Counter Trap-Destroy all spell and trap cards on your opponents side of the field**

 **W-Wide Destruction-Trap-Destroy all monsters on the field**

 **W-World Tour-Trap-Special summon a monster onto the field**

 **E-Eagle Eye-Counter Trap-Copy and Destroy a monster on my opponents field and Inflict 500**

 **WWE-Summon a superstar or diva onto the field from your hand,Deck or Graveyard**

 **Emergency Backup-Continous Trap-Summon a monster from the graveyard**

 **Emergency Bay Continous Trap-Sacrifie as many spell and trap cards for each card you will gain 300LP**

 **Twin Magic-Trap-Special summon both Nikki and Brie Bella on the fieldd**

 **TLC-Trap-Special summon a monster from your graveyard**

 **Rap Battle-Counter Trap-If R-truth is destroyed and sent to the graveyard deal 1000 damage to your opponent**

 **Well that's all of Naruto's Cards in his deck until Next Time**


	2. Duel 1

**Hey guys Dragonic Demon here and here is the first chapter of Naruto WWE the pairing is Official You Add in the Review who you want to add to the pairing. Right now it is**

 **Naruto x Aj x Paige x Alexis**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"Duel sprits talking/Talking on Phone/Shouting"**

 **Duel Cards Stats**

 **Disclaimers:I do not own Naruto,Yugioh or WWE**

 **Duel 1:Entrance Exam and Hello Duel Academy**

A guy standing at 5'3 with blond hair, Deep Blue eyes and three whisker marks on each of his cheek was currently running while thinking 'I'm late, I'm late,I'm late,I'm late'

 **"We told you to wake up early but noo you just had to edit your deck"Aj said**

 **"Yeah I agree with Aj Naruto"Paige said**

"I'm sorry but I gotta make sure all of my cards were there"Naruto said while thinking 'Even my girlfriends are teaming up with me'

He arrived at the building just in was able to pass the he was just watching the other duelist duel while thinking 'Aj-chan,Paige-chan what dorm would be nice to enter'

" **I'd say Silfer Red since it full of nice people and wildcards."Paige said**

 **"You'll fit just right in"Aj said**

"Naruto Uzumaki to duel arena 4"The speaker said

"Well it's time for my duel"He said as he went down to the arena

Meanwhile…

"Hey syrus what do you think of my duel"Jaden said cheerfully

"Man it was great"Syrus said

"Anyway here comes crowlers next victim"Bastion said

Back at the duel arena

Naruto was looking at his opponent a little freaked out then he shouted **"What are you a guy or a Woman"**

"For,your information I am a Doctor." Crowler growled as he pulled out his personal deck."I am gonna make sure that you will not pass after what that slacker did"

"Really,Anyway Let's duel" naruto said then both of them shouted "DUEL"

 **Crowler:4000 LP**

 **Naruto:4000 LP**

"Alright I'll go,first and Draw"Naruto said. Then he looked at his hand which consist of

 **Spell-Graceful Charity**

 **Dean Ambrose-ATK 2000/DEF 1500**

 **Trap-Lucha Call**

 **Zack Ryder-ATK 1000/DEF 1500**

 **Trap-Mystical Typhoon**

 **Neville-ATK 2000/DEF 1000**

"Alright I summon Dean Ambrose in Attack Position and set two cards"Naruto said as Dean Ambrose appeared on the field and two cards were shown face-down

"Are those cards registered I'm sorry but I am gonna have to"Crowles said

"Yup they are registered they were made by Pegasus himself"Naruto said as the crowd was last made a deck that was personalized was for Yugi Moto

"Well if that the case I Draw and Activate Gear house when this card is activated if I sacrifice this card I can summon Ancient Gear Golem"Crowler said with a smirked as Ancient Gear Golem appeared on the field "Now attack Ambrose golem punch"

 **Ancient Gear Golem ATK 4000/DEF 4000-Lvl 8**

Ambrose was then destroyed and sent to the graveyard but Naruto said "I activate Dean Ambrose effect. When Dean Ambrose is destroyed I can special summon Roman Reigns to my field and this card will gain a 1000 ATK boost" As Roman appeared on the field

 **Roman Reigns-ATK 3000 + 1000= 4000/2500 lvl 6**

 **Crowler LP:4000**

 **Naruto LP:4000 – 2000 = 2000**

"I set three cards and End my turn"Crowler said

"I activate my trap card Lucha Call when this card is activated I can summon The Lucha Dragons"As both Sin Cara and Calisto appeared on the field

"My turn and Draw"Naruto said as he drew a card

 **Current hand**

 **Neville ATK 2000/DEF 1000**

 **Zack Ryder-ATK 1000/DEF 1500**

 **Spell-Gracful Charity**

 **Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze-ATK 1800/DEF 1500**

 **On Field**

 **Roman Reigns-ATK 4000/2500 lvl 6**

 **Sin Cara-ATK 1800/DEF 1000 lvl 4**

 **Calisto-ATK 1800/DEF 1000 lvl 4**

 **Set Cards:1**

"Hey Doc I've got a question for you have you heard about synchro monsters"Naruto asked

"Yes the news said that one duelist got the first Synchro series why"Crowler asked then he figured it out "No..No you can't be him"

"Actually yes I am"Naruto said

Back in the observers view

"No way he has got them"Bastion said shocked

"Why what so special about that series"Jaden asked

"Jaden Synchro Monsters are twice as strong than fusion monster"Syrus answered

"Wait we get to see one cool"Jaden said with enthusiasm

Back in the arena

"Alright I summon Neville in attack position"Naruto said as Neville appeared on the field "then I used Neville and Calisto as my tuner to synchro summon The Rock in attack position"As The people's champion the rock appeared on the field

 **On the field**

 **The Rock-ATK 2500/DEF 2000**

 **Roman Reigns-ATK 4000/DEF 2500**

 **Sin Cara-ATK 1800/DEF 1000**

 **Set Cards:1**

"But I'm done yet Ill use My tuner sin Cara and roman reigns to synchro summon Stone Cold Steve Autin"Naruto said as Both monster jump sin Cara then became synchro ring around roman reigns the appeared Stone Cold Steve Autin

 **On The Field**

 **The Rock-ATK 2500/DEF 2000 lvl 8**

 **Stone Cold Steve Autin-ATK 2900/DEF 3000 lvl 9**

 **Set Cards:1**

"Then I activate Neville when this card is use for a synchro summon I can draw one card"Naruto said as he drew one card

 **Naruto's hand**

 **Zack Ryder-ATK 1000/DEF 1500**

 **Spell-Graceful Charity**

 **Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze-ATK 1800/DEF 1500**

 **Pot of Greed**

"I activate the Pot Of Greed"Naruto said as he drew two cards

 **Naruto's Hand**

 **Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze-ATK 1800/DEF 1500**

 **Zack Ryder-ATK 1000/DEF 1500**

 **Spell-Graceful Charity**

 **Sage Mode**

 **Kyuubi Released**

"Alright I summon Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze in attack position"Naruto said

 **On The Field**

 **Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze-ATK 1800/DEF 1500-lvl 4**

 **The Rock-ATK 2500/DEF 2000-lvl 8**

 **Stone Cold Steve Autin-ATK 2900/DEF 3000-lvl 10**

 **Set Cards:1**

"Then I activate Naruto's Ability when this card is summoned I can special summon both Aj Lee and Paige to the field"Naruto explained

 **On Field**

 **Paige-Dark-Tuner-ATK 1800/DEF 1700-lvl 4**

 **Aj Lee-Light-Tuner-ATK 2000/DEF 1700-lvl 4**

 **Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze-ATK 1800/DEF 1500-lvl 4**

 **Stone Cold Steve Autin-ATK 2900/DEF 3000-lvl 10**

 **The Rock-ATK 2500/DEF 2000-lvl 8**

 **Set Cards:1**

"I'll use graceful charity"Naruto Said as he drew 3 cards and discarded two

 **Naruto's Hand**

 **Kyuubi Released**

 **Spell-Spell re use**

 **Spell-Shadow Clone**

"Alright I'll use my spell card Spell re-use I can add a spell card from the graveyard to my hand"Naruto said as he added sage mode to his hand

 **Naruto's Hand**

 **Ritual Spell-Kyuubi Released**

 **Spell-Spell re use**

 **Spell-Shadow Clone**

 **Spell-Sage Mode**

"Sorry Doc but it ends here cause I use my ritual spell Kyuubi Released and I sacrifice Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and Stone Cold Steve Austin To special summon from my Deck Kyuubi:The Nine Tailed Demon Fox" Naruto said as Kyuubi appeared on the field

 **Kyuubi-The Nine Tailed Demon Fox-ATK 5500/DEF 4500-Lvl 12**

The crowd was shaking in fear because of Kyuubi it look was seizing them up like it wants them

"I activate Kyuubi effect destroy all monsters on the field except for Paige and Aj Lee"Naruto said as Kyuubi destroyed all of the monsters on the field

"Aj, Paige direct attack"Naruto said

 **Crowler LP:4000-1800=2200-2000=200**

 **Naruto LP :2000**

"Kyuubi Finshed him off Tailed Beast Bomb"Naruto said as Kyuubi fired a Dark Blast as it hit Crowler

 **"Mama Mia"Crowler shouted**

 **Crowler LP:200-5500=0**

 **Naruto LP:2000**

"Alright Duel Academy here I come"Naruto said

" **Naruto if you used us and win like we agreed on between you me and Paige will give you a reward remember"Aj Whispered in Naruto's ear**

At this Naruto blush and a little blood came out of his nose as he began to walk away with his Duel Spirits

 **In The Helicopter**

"Well I'm in Silfer red which is the dorm I want to be in"Naruto said

 **"Yup just like me and Aj said"Paige said**

"Where is Aj by the way"Naruto asked

 **"Oh She went back to the Spirit World said she needed to get something"Paige said**

"Oh alright"Naruto said as he was thinking 'duel academy here I come'

 **Author Notes**

 **And Cut that's a wrapped what a day see you next time and remember Review haha**


	3. Duel 2

**Hey guys D Demon here with a new chapter for Naruto WWE Gx . Sorry wasn't able to update last weekend but it was my birthday so yeah**

 _Naruto Dream_

 **Disclaimers:I Do Not Own Yugioh Gx Or WWE Or Naruto I wish I could though**

 **Duel 2:Arrival at duel academy and A flashback**

It's been a while since they arrived at duel academy. Naruto got in the Silver dorm. Principal Shepherd was about to give his speech

"Welcome to duel academy. Here you can learn many things and maybe become the next King of Games. Now because of a certain deck we need to boost the Life Points to 8000"Principal Shepherd said as he look at naruto. As he chuckled nervously.

The duelist edited the setting of their duel disk so it becomes 8000. After Naruto was done and got his jacket. He left for his dorm when Princenton appeared.

"Give me your deck only an elite can handle it"Princenton said as Naruto remembered someone like that

'Oh my god not another sasuke'Naruto thought as he said "let's duel then"

"Sure"Princenton said as both of them shouted Duel

"I'll go first and I summon X dragon head"Princenton said as he summoned X dragon head

 **X-Dragon Head-ATK 1800/DEF 1500**

"Alright I'll go next and draw"Naruto said as he drew his card and looked at his hand as he drew a new card he just bought

 **Spell-Pot of Greed**

 **Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze-Wind-ATK 1800/DEF 1500- Level 4**

 **Paige-Dark-ATK 1800/DEF 1700-Lvl 4**

 **Aj Lee-Light-ATK 2000/DEF 1700-Lvl 4**

 **Spell-Hokages Duty**

 **Quick Spell-Shadow Clone**

"Alright I activate my spell card pot of greed and I draw two cards"Naruto said as he drew two cards

 **Naruto's hand**

 **Kyuubi Released**

 **Naruto The Sixth Hokage-ATK 3500/DEF 2500-Lvl 9**

 **Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze-Wind-ATK 1800/DEF 1500- Level 4**

 **Paige-Dark-ATK 1800/DEF 1700-Lvl 4**

 **Aj Lee-Light-ATK 2000/DEF 1700-Lvl 4**

 **Spell-Hokages Duty**

 **Quick Spell-Shadow Clone**

"Alright I summon Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze then I activate his effect to summon Aj and Paige to the field"Naruto said as his Shinobi self appeared with Aj and Paige

 **Naruto's field**

 **Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze-Wind-ATK 1800/DEF 1500- Level 4**

 **Paige-Dark-ATK 1800/DEF 1700-Lvl 4**

 **Aj Lee-Light-ATK 2000/DEF 1700-Lvl 4**

"Then I use Shadow Clone"Naruto said as a 3 Shadow clone of him appeared "then I use Kyuubi released and Hokages Duty and I tribute all of Narutos on the field"

Both Naruto disappeared as both Hokage Naruto and Kyuubi appeared

 **Naruto Field**

 **Naruto The Sixth Hokage-ATK 3500/DEF 2500-Lvl 9**

 **Paige-Dark-ATK 1800/DEF 1700-Lvl 4**

 **Aj Lee-Light-ATK 2000/DEF 1700-Lvl 4**

 **Kyuubi:The Nine Tailed Demon Fox-Dark-ATK 4500/DEF 3500-Level 12**

"Then I use Kyuubi effect to destroy your monster"Naruto said as Princenton's monster was destroyed

"Now Attack"Naruto said as his monsters attack chad

 **Princenton:8000 – 11800=0 (wow a one turn kill)**

"I know you're here so come out"Naruto said as Alexis appeared then Naruto stared at her while thinking 'Wow'

"Hmm seems Naruto likes this girl"Paige said as Naruto blush hearing it

"Sorry didn't know you were a girl thought you were a person trying to steal my favorite card"Naruto said as he blushed in embarrassment

"No it's okay actually I was wondering if I could see that card and I won't run away with it promise"Alexis said as she used the most unholy jutsu to man The Puppy Dog Eye Jutsu

"Alright"Naruto said as he showed her both cards the ritual spell look liked a cage with two fox eyes looking at her. The second card was a big nine tailed fox giving Alexis shivers down her spine

"Anyway do you want me do accompany you home"Naruto asked

"Sure"Alexis said with a blush as they left after a few minutes they arrived at Alexis dorm as she kissed Naruto cheek and waved goodbye. Naruto then walked back to his dorm with a massive blush.

"Welcome to Silver Red and it's time for our welcome meal"Banner said as he began eating

After a delicious meal even though Naruto wanted more. Naruto arrived at his room and fell asleep.

 _Naruto Dream_

 _Naruto was back at the leaf village and was inside the council room. There stood Tsuande and the rest of the council. It was a successful mission after retrieving sasuke. Sakura just pummeled him and said that a demon just dose t belong there_

 _"Naruto you are banished for hurting Sasuke Uchiha"Tsunade said smirking while thinking 'finally the demon have served his usefulness and can be banished'_

 _"Alright I was to leave anyway I'm heading beyond the mist and sailing far away from here"Naruto said as he left as he went home and got his stuff. He made his way to the gate all of his friends now realized what he really is a demon._

 _"Naruto wait"Jiraiya said as he was able to catch up to Naruto "Naruto here find this person" he said as he gave him a picture. After that he left_

 _Domino City_

 _"Alright this is the place"Naruto said as he began walking but then bumped into two people._

 _"Ouch"Naruto said as he looked a up finally after releasing the seal he had on he now stood up at 5'3 before he only stood up at 4'5. He then saw two women in front of him one had jeans and a ribcage t-shirt and had a light tan the other had pale skin and a black dress with black hair_

 _"Sorry I'm Naruto by the way"Naruto said as he help both of them up_

 _"Hi I'm paige and this is Aj"Paige said as Aj said hi_

 _"Anyway what are you doing here"Naruto asked tilting his head a bit_

 _"WWE is here for our tour in Japan"Paige said_

 _"Anyway come by tonight and here is a VIP pass giving you access to the backstage"Aj explaine as she gave him the VIP pass_

 _"Alright see you tonight then"Naruto said as he left at the same time as Aj and Paige left_

 _Later that Night_

 _"Welcome to the beast in the east show"Michael cole announced as Aj music then began to play_

 _"The following match is a Divas Tag Team match schedule for one fall. Introducing first from Union City,New Jersey Aj Lee"Lilian introduced as Aj then skipped to the stage then Paige music then began to play_

 _"Next from Norwich, England Paige"She announced as Paige walked to the stage then both of them entered the ring their opponents were the Bella Twins. After a great match Naruto went to the backstage area_

 _"Hey guys"Naruto said as he saw both Paige and Aj_

 _"Hey Naruto we got a question do you like more than friends"Aj asked_

 _"Uh yeah I'm in love with you guys"Naruto said with a light blush then with the courage he kissed Aj and Paige on their lips_

 _End Dream_

Then Naruto woke up from his dream

"Man that was the best moment of my life"Naruto said as his cellphone ringer on it was the word girlfriend so he answered his phone

 **And cut that is all guys man we saw Naruto past now the question is How did Naruto got his deck find out next time until then chao**


	4. Duel 3

**Hey guys Dragonic Demon here. Man the reviews were awesome just saw it. Anyway I decided to post a poll for the Naruto pairing. Now time for Chapter 3**

 **Naruto's flashback**

 **Duel 3:Meeting WWE and custom deck**

 **"** Man it's been a long time since I met my girlfriends and My surrogated Big Brothers And Sister"Naruto said. They had no classes today so he decided to remember where it all began

 _Flashback_

 _After their first date Paigr,Aj and Naruto decided to head back to the arena. When they arrived they saw that half of the Roster was there. So they went up to them._

 _"Hey what's going on"Aj asked_

 _"We thought you've been kidnapped thank god you're not"Nikki said (By the way in this Fanfic all the divas are friends along with the superstars)_

 _"No we weren't we were on a date with Naruto"Paige said as Naruto stepped forward_

 _"Yo I'm Naruto"Naruto said as all of the single divas were blushing. Because he had no shirt on because the jacket is all that he had and a black shirt which he gave to both Aj and Piage respectively for their date_

 _"Oh hi I'm John Cena but call me John how old are you"John asked_

 _"Oh I'm 16"Naruto said(His been in Domini city for a long time so he is currently 16)_

 _"Cool those two need a guy in their life and by the way I'm Dolph"Dolph said as The two who were said blushed_

 _"Hey guys I need to tell you something later on this show is done"Naruto said while thinking 'I could feel a safe aura around them so I could trust them'_

 _"Sure and I'm Hunter"Hunter said._

 _After the show was done which include the extra show for WWE App. They were inside the most biggest locker room they could find_

 _"Alright The thing I need to tell about is I need to know first have you heard about the Kyuubi"Naruto asked_

 _"Yeah I heard about it I was a story that put kids to sleep. It is a Big Fox with nine tails that have powers to obliterate a country off the map"Hunter said as he remembered that myth as both superstars and divas remembered that story_

 _"The truth is the beast is real I came from Konoha a place full of ninja"Naruto said as he continued and said "I'm also the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi"_

 _The roster was shocked but knew that Naruto was not the beast but the container. I mean common if you put water in to a glass the glass doesn't turn to water_

 _"Naruto we know your not the beast alright"Dean said_

 _"Thanks I need to tell you guys about the rest of my life"Naruto said as he told them his life from his childhood to now. With every word Naruto cried and the roster was growing hatred to Konoha. At the end of the story Naruto was crying_

 _"Naruto it's alright"Stephanie said as she hugged Naruto as he cried into her shoulder and the roster decided to join in and it became a group hug and Naruto stop crying_

 _"Thanks guys"Naruto said happily. So they decided the next day to hangout after the day ended Naruto looked up to them as brother and sisters well except Aj and Paige after all they are his girlfriends. The same thing went for the Superstars and Divas as they saw him as their little brother_

 _ **The Next Day**_

 _WWE needs to go back to the states so they went and said goodbye_

 _"So it's time huh"Naruto asked_

 _"Yeah"Ryback said_

 _"Alright then how bout we keep in contact so we can always talk"Brock said as he gave Naruto a phone with all of their numbers in it_

 _"Thanks"Naruto said happily before all of them shared one last group hug and decided to take a picture._

 _The plane left and Naruto looked at the picture in his hand_

 _ **The next day**_

 _Naruto decided to search for Pegasus. After a few hours he found the building marked Illusion Industries_

 _"Excuse me are you Pegasus"Naruto asked a person with silver hair with red clothes_

 _"Why yes I am why do you ask young man"Pegasus asked_

 _"Here"Naruto gave him an envelope which was given to him this morning by a summon_

 _"Alright follow me then"Pegasus said as they entered the building "alright what kind of deck do you want me to build"_

 _"I want you to build a deck made up of WWE"Naruto said to remebe his family_

 _"Alright I knew someone was going to ask me that so I build one ahead so here"Pegasus said as he gave him the deck and face him a custom duel disk which looks like a dragons wing. His deck case had the Uzumaki spiral and was black._

 _"Thank you" Naruto said_

 _"No problem and how bout I enroll you in Duel Academy"Pegasus said_

 _"Sure"Naruto said as he began looking through his cards_

 _End Flashback_

"I really miss them"Naruto said and as if Kami heard him. His phone rang on it says WWE

 **End Chapter so that's how Naruto met his girlfriends and The Superstars and Divas**


	5. Duel 4

**Hey guys Dragonic Demon sorry for being out for so long but I've been switch school so yeah here is the next chapter of this story**

 **Chapter 5:Duel 4**

Naruto was thinking how he tested them let's just say it involves Kage Bunshin and the superstars destroying remembered his first lost to one of Pegasus guys but that just drives him to be now he was in class and was about to pull a prank.

"Now can anyone tell me what a field spell is ?"Crowler asked but then a cat dropped in front of him scaring him and making him run out of the classroom causing the class to laugh out class then began to exit the classroom.

"Hey Naruto wait up"Jaden said as Naruto turned around to look at him.

"Hey Jaden what's up"Naruto asked

"Want to duel me"Jaden 's been itching for a duel with him for sometime now

"Sure"Naruto said as he pulled out his custom disk and Jaden then used his duel disk and then went to the duel arena

 **DUEL**

 **Jaden:4000**

 **Naruto:4000**

They then pulled out their first five hand consists of

 **Zack Ryder-Earth-Tuner- ATK 1000/DEF 1500-Level 3**

 **Baron Corbin-Dark-ATK 2500/DEF 2000- Level 6**

 **Neville-Wind-ATK 2000/DEF 1000-Level 4**

 **Scrap Iron Scarecrow-Trap**

 **Negate Attack-Trap**

"All right.I'll go "Jaden said as he drew a card "I'll summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack position" as Sparkman appeared

 **Sparkman-Lightning-ATK 1600/DEF 800**

"I'll set two cards.I'll end my turn their"Jaden said

"All "Naruto said as he drew a card.

 **Nikki Bella-Fire-Tuner-ATK 1500/DEF 1000-Level 3**

"I'll summon Nikki Bella In Attack Position"Naruto said as Nikki appeared in her ring gear

 **Nikki Bella-Fire-Tuner-ATK 1500/DEF 1000-Level 3**

"Next I'll activate her effect summoning her sister Brie Bella"Naruto said as Brie appeared in her ring gear

 **Brie Bella-Water-Tuner-ATK 1500/DEF 1000-Level 3**

"Then their effect will then kick attack power will double"Naruto said as the twins then hi five each did their famous twin butt spin

 **Brie And Nikki Bella-ATK 3000 each**

"Jaden get Attack Sparkman"Naruto said as Brie ran at Sparkman

"Sorry Naruto but my duel with you isn't over yet"Jaden said "Trap Card Negate Attack"

While thanking Naruto for giving him his extra Negate Attack

 **Negate Attack-Trap**

"Good one Jaden.I'll set two cards and end my turn"Naruto said as he set two cards on the field

"My turn and Draw"Jaden said as he drew a card "I'll activate my spell card Polymezitation to fuse Sparkman,Avian and BubbleGuy to summon Tempest"

Sparkman,Avian and Bubble appeared and then a portal appeared then all three began to fuse.

 **Tempest-Water-Fusion- ATK 2800/DEF 850**

"Now Tempest Attack Nikki I'll use the spell card double Tempest will receive 500 ATK power"Jaden said as Tempest rushed off and was about to attack Nikki while also thanking Naruto for the extra card.

"Trap card activate Scrap Iron Scarecrow"Naruto said as Tempest was forced to stop and Jaden ended his turn

"My turn and draw"Naruto said as he drew his card and checked his hand

 **Zack Ryder-Earth-Tuner- ATK 1000/DEF 1500-Level 3**

 **Baron Corbin-Dark-ATK 2500/DEF 2000- Level 6**

 **Neville-Wind-ATK 2000/DEF 1000-Level 4**

 **Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze-Wind-ATK 1800/DEF 1500- Level 4**

"I summon Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze in attack position"Naruto said as a version of him appeared on the field

 **Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze-Wind-ATK 1800/DEF 1500- Level 4**

"Then I'll activate Naruto's effect to summon Aj and Paige to the field"Naruto said as Aj and Paige appeared

 **Aj Lee-Light-Tuner-ATK 2000/DEF 1700-Level 4**

 **Paige-Dark-Tuner-ATK 1800/DEF 1700-Level 4**

"Now I'll activate Kyuubi Mode tribute Naruto to summon Naruto:Kyuubi Mode"Naruto said as Naruto was then transformed in his Kyuubi mode

 **Naruto Namikaze-Kyuubi Mode-Dark-ATK 3000/DEF 2500-Level 8**

"Now Naruto Attack Tempest"Naruto said as Naruto Kyuubified Attack Tempest

 **Jaden LP:3000-2800=200-4000=3800**

"Aj and Paige direct Attack"Naruto said as Aj and Paige attack Jaden directly

 **Jaden LP:3800-2000-1800=0**

"Great duel Jaden. You were able to use the new two cards I gave you"Naruto said as he helped Jaden up

"Thanks man but when do you think I will get my ace card"Jaden asked

"I don't know but you will know when time arrives"Naruto said as Alexis then walked by "Now will you excuse me I got someone to catch up to" As Naruto ran to catch up to Alexis

"Hey are you going?"Naruto asked as Alexis looked at Naruto

"Oh I was finding you"Alexis said with a small blush as Naruto tilted his head in confusion

 **(AN:Dense much Naruto * Someone then shouts from background* yeah right as if you aren' shut up your gonna ruin the betting pool* DD then looks confuse* What betting pool)**

"Why are you looking me for"Naruto asked as Alexis then grabbed his jacket as she kissed him passionately "wow" as Naruto was stunned but then two women came from behind them wearing obelisk blue girl uniforms

"Hey Aj look our boyfriend is about to go at it without us"Saraya aka Paige said

" want to make more interesting"Aj said as Alexis look shocked but then smirked as they began to undress him.

 **(Due to the next scene if you are underage please skip until you see this again. Lemon will now be a M-Rated scene)**

Naruto was beginning to be undress but he then teleported them back to his dorm room and activated the privacy and silent seals in the room to prevent loud noises from going out and interrupting their hot was then left in his boxers as his girlfriends looks at him with predatory Naruto boxers was a large bulge

"Well Naruto were you saving this for us"Paige said as she begins to stroke Naruto dick through his boxers.

"Then why don't you take it off"Naruto said with as smirk as Paige removes his boxers revealing his 15-inch dick

" 's so huge"Aj said as Alexis nods then Paige then begins to take it in her mouth as she begins her blowjob.

"Paige don't take it all for yourself"Aj said as Paige then begins to switch places with Aj as she begins to bob her head up and down on Naruto shaft.

"Can I have a turn"Alexis asked as Alexis then takes her turn to take Naruto shaft in her a couple of them switching places and giving Naruto a blowjob he then explodes his load in to their mouth and girls then begins to clean up their cum on their faces.

"Well now that you had your bout I return the favor"Naruto asked as the girls begins to undress themselves after they remove all of their stood up and went to Alexis as she lays down on the bed as Naruto begins to suck in her big boobs

"Naruto put your dick in me"Alexis moaned as Naruto insert his shaft inside her making her begins to thrust inside and out of Alexis as they shifted position into the doggy style as Alexis tits continues to sway as they keep on fucking

"Faster,Harder Naruto"Alexis moaned out as Naruto picks up his pace to keep pleasuring Alexis as Naruto grabs her tits insides his hands and begins to fuck then begins to scream his name after each a couple of minutes Alexis was nearing her limit

"Naruto I'm about to cum"Alexis said

"Me too"Naruto said as Naruto hands glowed green and cast the anti pregnancy jutsu on Alexis womb

"CUMMING"Both of them shouted as they came at the same same then fainted from exhaustion

"Oh Naruto my turn"Aj said as she hoped on Naruto dick and begin to bounce up and down of Naruto then begins to shout his name as she keeps hoping on his dick as it went inside and out of grabs her tits and began to suck on switch position into a missionary position as Aj and Naruto kissed passionately as they fuck each other

"More Naruto more"Aj moaned as Naruto thrusted a couple of minutes they neared the switch to Aj ass as they begin their hot fucking in a whole new and Aj begin to get more wild as Naruto thrusts in Aj ass

"CUMMING"Naruto and Aj said as they cummed.

"Alright Naruto get ready to fuck me"Paige said as Naruto picked her up and pinned her against the wall and he entered her and begins to fuck tits moves up and down as they fuck life rabbits in keep thrusting into grabs Paige ass and began to fuck her with all of his energy.

"More Naruto fuck me harder"Paige said as Naruto begin to fuck her and Paige switch position as Naruto fucks Paige ass.

" my this,slutty ass"Paige keep fucking Paige ass as she screams his name

"CUMMING"Both of them shouted came as they laid on the bed

 **(End Lemon)**

Naruto and the girls were cuddled on Naruto as they slept off into the night

 **End**

 **AN:How did you like it so far like love it rate and leave a Demon out peace**


End file.
